


Spirit

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair did the Dark Ritual, Cole POV, Gen, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Human Cole (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “He is lonely. She looks at him and remembers her son, wonders about him. Neither of them know the truth — there are too many secrets."In which Cole tries to help Kieran feel better.
Relationships: Kieran & Fiona
Series: Blood of the Covenant [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Spirit

Cole was drawn to the boy who lingered in the corners of places, like he did. He found him sitting near a window in the library. His dark hair obscured his face, but he was easier to read than he had been before — something had changed in him, quieted, but there was still a tangle of feelings inside him.

One persisted above the rest, though, and Cole thought he could help him with that.

“You feel… lonely.”

Kieran looked up from his book, pressing his fingers against the page to hold his place. His eyes were older than they should be, but younger than they had been yesterday.

“A little. Mother’s busy helping the Inquisitor, and Father…” the tangle squirmed inside him as two threads pulled in different directions. “He’s doing something important.”

“That doesn’t make it easier for you. You’ve never been alone, and now… it’s gone. Too quiet. The books don’t help.” Kieran’s feelings had grown more intense as he talked, and Cole ached for him. “I’m sorry. This isn’t helping, either.”

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. Cole turned to face Grand Enchanter Fiona, who was wearing a sad smile herself. Her feelings were all twisted up, too. Joy and sorrow, love and pain. It was like with Dorian — _I can’t tug it loose without tearing it. Too many threads, too many tangles._

“Perhaps I could help, then? The boy might benefit from guidance in his studies.”

“Yes,” Cole agreed, quickly backing away to give them space. Fiona smoothed out her skirts as she took a seat beside Kieran. They both smiled at the same time, mirroring each other.

“What book are you reading?”

“One of Genitivi’s. It’s about the First Blight. I wanted to study the history of the Grey Wardens.”

“Is that so? I can certainly help you learn about the Wardens, though there are some things I can't tell you. They guard their secrets carefully.”

 _So do you,_ Cole thought. He kicked at the floor as he walked away, stirring up dust. Dorian was staring at him, now, which was unnerving. He still wasn't used to being _seen._

“Is everything alright, Cole? You look a bit… well, no, you always look like that."

“He is lonely. She looks at him and remembers her son, wonders about him. Neither of them know the truth — there are too many secrets. Here, there, _everywhere._ I don’t understand why people keep so many things locked up inside. It’s better to free them, isn’t it?”

“Might want to take that up with our spymaster. I hear she pays well for _good_ secrets.”

“I mean people should tell them, not _sell_ them. Selling them doesn’t help,” Cole said, frowning more.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget you’re new at this ‘being a person’ thing. Who were you talking about? Maybe I can help you help them.”

“No. The truth has to come from the right person, or it won’t make things better. I know that, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO close, and yet... they still don't know.
> 
> I definitely hope Fiona, Alistair, and Kieran can learn the truth someday, but I will have to make it happen _after_ Inquisition.
> 
> It was a bit strange to work with both Cole and Kieran in the same fic, since I write them both as the "person that knows too much and says strange things." Human!Cole is a bit toned down, though, as is Kieran after the events of The Final Piece.


End file.
